


Сны

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: После контакта с магическим артефактом Кларку начинает сниться смутно знакомый мужчина.





	Сны

1

Небо над Готэмом было темным и холодным даже для Кларка, знакомого с арктическим морозом Крепости Одиночества. Пахучий ветер бил в лицо. Сверху доносился треск воздуха, рвущегося под ударами крыльев, снизу, из-под темных, тяжелых туч — городской шум.

Кларк нахмурился, привычно сосредотачиваясь и вычленяя из усталого гула отдельные звуки: смех, шепот, знакомый шелест прорастающих сквозь асфальт ростков. Вскрик — нет, не сейчас, нельзя отвлекаться, — скрежет когтей по металлу.

Он запрокинул голову и махнул Картеру рукой:

— Туда.

Картер бросил на Кларка темный, привычно угрюмый взгляд и, шире раскинув крылья, нырнул в самую черную тучу. 

Вскрик повторился. Кларк потер ладонью лоб и посмотрел вниз. Мир перед глазами дробился, превращался в страницы книги, которые было легко листать: тучи и Картер, огни бизнес-центра, плоские крыши высоток, коньки частных домов — парочка подростков, прижавшихся друг к другу в тени каминной трубы, кошка, гнущая спину навстречу лунному свету, раскрывающиеся ночные цветы, — переулки, запятнанные светом фонарей.

Она прижималась к толстой кирпичной стене, и к ней медленно приближался невысокий массивный человек, чем-то похожий на гнома. «Две минуты, — прикинул Кларк, готовясь сорваться с места. — Может быть, две с половиной».

Существо, застывшее на крыше небольшого особняка, вскинуло острую морду к небу. Картер взмахнул крыльями, резко сбрасывая скорость и раскрутил булаву. Над головой «гнома» скрипнула пожарная лестница — на узкие металлические перила ступил Робин, видимо, продолживший патрулирование, когда Бэтгерл столкнулась с Плющ. 

Кларк сделал глубокий вдох, напомнил себе: Бэтгерл просила помощи с ограблением, значит, колебаться не стоит — с другими проблемами Готэма они с Робином справятся сами. 

Булава Картера уже летела к существу.

Кларк тряхнул головой и рванул к земле. Перед глазами рябило от набранной скорости. Фонари, освещающие переулки, отзвук зажженных за толстыми стеклами ламп, лунный свет, отразившийся от металла булавы, — все слилось в яркую белую полосу. Подхватывая выбитое из лап существа зеркало, он все еще видел ее, и, может быть, поэтому в собственном отражении ему на секунду почудился кто-то другой: темноволосый и синеглазый мужчина с тяжелым подбородком и усталым, уверенным взглядом.

Существо, оглушенное ударом булавы, качнулось, отступило на пару шагов, неуверенно огляделось и с досадой зашипело. Чем-то оно напоминало Читу: поросшее шерстью тело, нервно гнущийся хвост, клыки и когти, острая кошачья морда...

Во рту стало кисло от дурного предчувствия. Кларк сглотнул, медленно опустился на крышу и, не отводя взгляда от существа, положил на жесткое покрытие зеркало.

— Сдавайся, — тихо сказал он. — И мы не причиним тебе вреда,

В желтых пустых глазах существа мелькнула тень понимания. Оно сделало короткий шаг к Кларку, слегка покачнулось, и — и время замедлилось. Кларк не понял, откуда существо вытащило кристалл, только увидел, как оно чиркнуло когтем по темно-красной грани.

Мир вспыхнул. Откуда-то повалил темный густой дым, и Кларк прикрылся плащом, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.

Когда ощущение слабости отступило, а дым рассеялся, существа уже не было. Картер посмотрел на цепочку следов, ведущих к краю крыши, сплюнул и, сделав пару широких шагов, поднял зеркало.

— Кажется, возвращать в музей его не стоит, — сказал он после короткой паузы. — Я отнесу Затанне, пусть проверит.

Кларк заметил, что больше в отражение он не смотрел.

2

Сны Кларку снились очень редко, и никогда — настолько объемные. Он провел кончиками пальцев по краю книжной полки и чуть слышно хмыкнул, нащупав привычную щербинку. «Как наяву», — подумал Кларк.

Кольнуло воспоминанием: чересчур реалистичный сон оборачивается кошмаром. Не только для него — для каждого из основателей Лиги, за исключением, может быть...

Кларк нахмурился. Он помнил собственный кошмар, видения Джона и Картера, страхи королевы Ипполиты и Дж’онна, и еще один. Кому принадлежал навечно застывший мир — Бэтгерл или Оливеру? Кто продержался столько времени без сна, спасая остальных, и после отключился в медицинском блоке Сторожевой Башни?

Кажется, мужчина, но одетый в черное.

Мысли путались — Кларк потер висок, бросил еще один взгляд на книжную полку и прикрыл глаза. Замер, расслышав эхо шагов.

— Забавные у меня сны, — сказал кто-то за его спиной.

Кларк почувствовал, как под веками нарастает знакомый расчетливый жар. Судя по всему, говорил мужчина. Высокий — если считать первую вспышку лазеров предупредительной и целиться выше и левее его головы...

«Нет, — подумал Кларк, усилием воли гася зарождающуюся вспышку. — Пока он не сделал ничего угрожающего».

— Странно, — сказал он вслух. — Я думал, что это мой сон.

Мужчина хмыкнул, сделал шаг вперед и чуть в сторону, как будто обходя его по кругу. «Хочет заглянуть в лицо», — подумал Кларк, медленно открывая глаза и мимоходом жалея, что очки остались лежать на прикроватной тумбочке: халат он накинул на автомате, а их, вставая, решил не трогать.

Это был просто сон, в конце концов — и, в таком случае, жалеть об отсутствии маскировки было вдвойне глупо, — но во взгляде мужчины Кларку чудилась смутно знакомая усмешка, ласковая и пугающая одновременно.

На какое-то мгновение Кларк почувствовал себя клеткой под микроскопом — клеткой, внезапно осознавшей, что ее изучают. Он неловко кашлянул, открыл глаза и вдруг почувствовал укол растерянности: мужчина, подошедший неожиданно близко, оказался знакомым.

Темные волосы, синие глаза, тяжелый подбородок, покрытый серой от частой седины щетиной — отражение в том зеркале, которое Картер унес на Сторожевую Башню.

— Скажи, — спросил мужчина, — где я мог тебя видеть? Или это сложный образ, скомпонованный моим сознанием на основе нескольких существующих?

Кларк не сдержал улыбки:

— Я мог бы спросить то же самое, — он сделал паузу, наслаждаясь тенью недоумения, мелькнувшей на его лице. — Но, на самом деле, мне кажется, что и то, и то.

Мужчина на секунду замер. Его лицо, и без того малоподвижное, казалось, закаменело. Кларк сглотнул, прикидывая, о чем может думать обычный человек, не знающий разницы между снами и видениями, насланными магией или мета-силой.

Он мог бы посмеяться, принимая условия игры. Мог бы по-настоящему поверить и испугаться. Мог бы... Мужчина дернул уголком губ, будто пытаясь улыбнуться, и медленно, почти неловко протянул ему руку:

— Брюс.

3

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, и Кларк едва успел снизить порог слышимости — он, конечно, не оглох бы, но головная боль могла испортить несколько ближайших дней. И сильно, с учетом того, что до конца недели ему предстояли три важных интервью, две миссии для Лиги Справедливости и встреча с Лоис в образе Супермена.

Кларк слегка качнул головой и тут же поднял взгляд, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к плечу. За спинкой его кресла стояла рыжая веснушчатая девушка — кажется, одна из ассистенток Затанны, попросту сменившая чулки с корсетом на джинсы и кофту с надписью «Я люблю Метрополис».

— В третьем доме вверх по улице есть неплохой ресторан, — шепнула девушка, наклонившись к нему. — Если это не срочно, мисс Зи подойдет через полчаса.

— Не срочно, — так же тихо ответил Кларк.

Девушка чуть заметно улыбнулась в ответ, выпрямилась и, отступив на шаг, исчезла. От того места, где она стояла, пахнуло теплым запахом выпечки и чем-то волшебным. Кларк сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза и подумал: в этом ресторане надо будет заказать какой-нибудь десерт. 

Стоило признать, это была не худшая его идея — выбранное наугад пирожное оказалось удивительно вкусным, и когда Затанна появилась в поле его зрения, Кларк был вполне готов признать, что провел эти полчаса с определенной пользой. 

— Привет, — сказала Затанна, присаживаясь напротив него. — Мне тоже нравится этот десерт.

Кларк улыбнулся ей, по старой смолвильской привычке взлохматил волосы на макушке и бросил взгляд за окно. Секунду Затанна смотрела на него, но потом отвлеклась: обернулась к официанту, сделала заказ, даже не заглядывая в меню, знакомым жестом поправила прическу — длинные темные пряди, пахнущие лаком и чем-то очень сценическим, были собраны в небрежный пучок. 

Осторожно коснулась пальцами его ладони.

— Я бы спросила, как тебе выступление, — негромко сказала она, — но, кажется, есть тема посерьезнее?

— Восхитительно, — Кларк выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на нее. — Волшебно. Ты, как всегда, великолепна.

— Слишком много слов на «в», — Затанна слегка улыбнулась, и он заметил, что в уголке ее губ осталось темное пятнышко помады. — Не отпирайся.

Кларк вздохнул.

— Картер показал тебе зеркало?

— Да, — Затанна кивнула, слегка отстранилась и задумчиво постучала пальцами по столу. В глазах у нее мелькнуло что-то смутное и беспокойное, и Кларк, до этой секунды считавший разговор дружеской встречей, почувствовал себя гончей, идущей по следу. — Это артефакт атлантов, и я передала его королеве Мере. Оливер обещал уладить вопрос с владельцем, если тебя беспокоит это.

Кларк вспомнил лицо Брюса, усталое, но сосредоточенное, и почему-то тепло его прикосновения — хотя, казалось, этого он знать не должен. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Меня беспокоит действие этого зеркала. 

«Я видел в нем человека, — подумал он. — И этот человек мне снился».

— Точнее будет сказать «Зеркала», — поправила Затанна. И, чуть заметно вздохнув, предложила: — Поговори с Мерой. Она определенно знает больше, чем я.

4

Кларк очнулся в полутьме. Кажется, сегодня это была спальня Брюса. По крайней мере, он различал край незнакомой кровати и контур ее высокого изножья. «Надеюсь, Брюс хотя бы один», — Кларк подавил смешок, осторожно слез с подоконника и, кожей чувствуя дуновение колючего, прохладного воздуха, сделал пару шагов вперед.

Пятки щекотал жесткий ворс ковра. Чудились взгляды — будто кто-то прятался в тени, два или три человека. Кларк сглотнул, неловко осмотрелся и уперся взглядом в сгорбленную спину: Брюс сидел на краю кровати, у самого изголовья, и что-то крепко сжимал в руках.

— Брюс? — тихо позвал он.

Тот обернулся, и Кларк, сделав еще один шаг, различил на полу, возле его ног, темное пятно плаща.

— Это сон, — медленно проговорил Брюс.

Предмет, который он сжимал — металлическая пластина с клеймом в виде летучей мыши, — выскользнул из его рук. Брюс поднялся, повел плечами, будто сбрасывая какой-то груз, и шагнул к стене. Через секунду вспыхнул свет, и Кларк на секунду зажмурился, пережидая короткий, болезненный зуд: глаза с запозданием подстраивались под изменения.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Брюса, тот поднимал с пола металлическую пластину.

— Летучая мышь, да? — спросил Кларк, глядя на него.

«Как у Бэтгерл», — подумал он, почти не удивляясь. На породистом, спокойном лице Брюса мелькнуло раздражение — мелькнуло и исчезло, сменившись легкой тенью досады. Его сердце, впрочем, билось очень ровно, и Кларк не чуял ничего, кроме пены для бритья и усталости.

Брюс был... почти нечитаемым.

Как Бэтгерл — может быть, они имели дело с параллельным миром, в котором все были другого пола? Но Бэтгерл была моложе Брюса: тот выглядел лет на сорок, а ей определенно не могло быть больше двадцати семи.

— Ты знаешь этот знак? — спросил Брюс, выпрямившись. И добавил, дождавшись его кивка. — В таком случае должен спросить... Криптон и Дом Эл — это о чем-нибудь тебе говорит?

Кларку показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар. В голове на секунду стало совсем пусто, а чувства как будто притупились, стали совсем человеческими — в темноте и тишине Кларк очень ясно расслышал спокойный голос Брюса:

— Значит, я не ошибся, — заключил он. — Как тебя называют в твоем мире? Последний сын Криптона? Должен сказать, ты притворяешься человеком лучше, чем Кара.

«Кара», — подумал Кларк. Это имя почему-то казалось ему знакомым. Он сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза. Под веками дрожали красные круги. Хотелось сделать шаг к Брюсу, сжать его плечо — этот жест, в чем-то даже дружеский, обычно заставлял людей, незнакомых с его силой, растеряться.

Впрочем, что-то подсказывало Кларку, что с Брюсом это не сработает.

— Ты тоже мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — сказал он, когда дыхание восстановилось. — Бэтгерл.

— Бэтгерл, — полувопросительно повторил за ним Брюс.

— Пять футов три дюйма ума и грации, — Кларк не смог не улыбнуться, вспоминая тон, которым это произносили другие. — В обычной жизни она работает в полиции. К сожалению, я не знаю ее настоящего имени.

— Не можешь выяснить? — Брюс приподнял бровь.

Кларк слегка пожал плечами:

— Не хочу.

В конце концов, это было бы нечестно по отношению к Бэтгерл. Да, порой Кларку хотелось заглянуть под ее капюшон, проследить, куда она возвращается после миссии, просто найти среди сотрудниц готэмской полиции рыжую голубоглазую женщину соответствующего роста... Но Бэтгерл хотела сохранить свою личность в тайне, и он держал себя в руках.

— Вот как, — сказал Брюс. В его тоне, на первый взгляд таком же ровном, Кларку почудилось одобрение. — Полагаю, мы с ней в любом случае не можем быть двумя версиями одного человека.

— Но что тогда?

Брюс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить.

5

Для встречи Мера выбрала небольшой семейный ресторанчик на побережье. Довольно уютный, надо признать — Кларк бросил взгляд на настенную роспись и слегка улыбнулся: морские волны, вызолоченные поднимающимся солнцем, любопытная морда дельфина над водой, толстая темно-серая чайка... Кажется, он понимал, почему Мере нравится это место.

Возможно, она чувствовала, когда о ней думают, — Кларк расслышал характерный шелест расступающихся волн и, через секунду, стук каблуков по деревянным ступеням.

Мера замерла на пороге, улыбнулась вначале ему, затем хозяину ресторанчика — тот вышел из-за стойки и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Мисс Херд! Как сегодня водичка?

— Холодновата, — ответила Мера, и Кларк на секунду задумался: а не знает ли хозяин, кто она на самом деле? 

Вполне возможно, что знает — у Меры не было земной, «гражданской» жизни, и она не слишком нуждалась в сохранении тайны личности. Кто-то определенно пытался ее переубедить, но Кларк никак не мог вспомнить, кто именно. Зеленый Фонарь, с его привычкой к дисциплине и конспирации? Картер? Бэтгерл? 

Кларк коротко потер висок — от этих мыслей начинала болеть голова — и приподнялся навстречу Мере. Та улыбнулась в ответ, присела на выдвинутый стул и показала официантке какой-то жест: скорее всего, «как обычно», потому что та понятливо кивнула и поспешила в сторону кухни.

Мера постучала кончиком пальца по пустому бокалу, и Кларк, моргнув, перевел взгляд на нее.

— Извини, — сказал он.

— Ты меня тоже, — Меря склонила голову к плечу, — за опоздание. В наших водах потерпел крушение корабль, и мне пришлось... позаботиться о последствиях.

В ее тоне было что-то такое, от чего Кларк напрягся: тот холодок, с которым она говорила о людях, та отчужденнось, с которой она смотрела на их проблемы, та ярость, с которой она защищала свои океаны...

— Расслабься, — с тихим, слегка вибрирующим смешком сказала Мера. — Люди не пострадали. Я собрала топливо из воды и донесла обломки до ближайшего острова. То, что я не люблю людей, не означает, что я причиню им вред.

— Извини, — повторил Кларк.

Мера внимательно посмотрела на него и со вздохом качнула головой:

— Ты же не за этим меня позвал?

Кларк сглотнул и попытался собраться с мыслями. Почему-то именно в этот момент стало неловко. Если Мере действительно кто-то снится, это может быть слишком... личным. «А если нет, — подумал Кларк, — слишком глупым».

Но это точно не имело значения.

— Затанна сказала, что ты что-то знаешь о Зеркале.

Взгляд Меры потемнел, и Кларк услышал, как вдалеке поднимаются волны — поднимаются и с шумом падают на прибрежные камни, выворачивая их из песка.

— Верно, — Мера медленно, с усилием кивнула. — Мне снились... сны. Человек, утверждающий, что он король Атлантиды.

Кларк заметил, как Мера на секунду отвела взгляд и слегка напрягла пальцы. На левой руке, на безымянном, она носила кольцо, странно похожее на обручальное.

— Он говорил... что-то еще? — осторожно уточнил Кларк.

— Да, — Мера сцепила пальцы в замок. — Это сложно объяснить. Наши традиции, — она чуть пожала плечами и, бросив взгляд на хозяина ресторанчика, слегка понизила голос. — Самое худшее... Кэл, его слова имеют смысл.

«Его слова имеют смысл», — мысленно повторил Кларк. Он думал о Брюсе точно так же и не мог объяснить себе, почему. Брюс не располагал к доверию ни видом, ни манерой поведения, но что-то в Кларке, какое-то неясное, может быть, несвойственное людям чутье, утверждало: он прав.

— Что-то не так, — кивнул Кларк.

— Что-то неправильно, — кивнула Мера. — Есть вещи, которые нельзя забыть или... спутать, — она наконец посмотрела на него, и Кларку стало неуютно от ее взгляда, темного, как океан над Марианской впадиной. — Твои родители, твой народ, твой долг. Я не знаю, что с моим разумом и с разумами других, но я уверена, что королева Атланна мне не мать.

6

Брюс сидел в кресле, в той же комнате, что и в прошлый раз. Только теперь здесь было гораздо светлее — Кларк остановился на пороге, с любопытством рассматривая все, что ускользнуло от его взгляда.

На подоконнике стояла ваза с полевыми цветами. На стенах висели фотографии: яхта, несколько морских пейзажей, домик на дереве, из окна которого выглядывал темноволосый мальчишка. 

«Сам Брюс? — подумал Кларк. — Или у него есть сын?»

— Кларк, — поприветствовал Брюс, не поднимая головы. — Что-то выяснил?

«Пожалуй, кое-что», — подумал Кларк. Он не знал, как можно об этом рассказать: обед с Мерой, ее темный взгляд, ее подозрения и каждый жест, который казался незавершенным. 

По крайней мере, вчера он перестал сомневаться в своем душевном здравии. Если Мера видела такие же сны, если она чувствовала то же смущение и ту же пустоту, значит, они оба не сошли с ума. Значит, Брюс существовал на самом деле — пусть даже в другой вселенной.

Это определенно радовало.

— А ты? — спросил Кларк.

Брюс чуть слышно вздохнул и коротко потер висок.

— Я поговорил с несколькими людьми, — сказал он. — О странных снах никто не упоминал, но некоторые из нас замечали... некие странности. Несовпадение деталей. Предметы, значение которых не удается вспомнить, — он сцепил пальцы в замок и посмотрел на Кларка. — Я спросил Черную Канарейку и Красную Стрелу, как они познакомились, и они изложили две разные версии.

— Мера сказала, что ей снился мужчина, назвавшийся королем Атлантиды, — Кларк на секунду прикрыл глаза, стараясь как можно точнее вспомнить мимолетное ощущение, возникшее в тот момент, когда он увидел на ее пальце кольцо. — Она носит кольцо, похожее на обручальное, и не помнит, как стала королевой.

Брюс слегка подался вперед: в синих глазах вспыхнула искра, ноздри дрогнули, как у хищника, почуявшего добычу.

— Мой товарищ тоже носит кольцо, — медленно проговорил он. — Полагаешь, в этом дело?

Если они существовали в одном мире — если этот товарищ Брюса был настоящим сыном королевы Атланны и взял Меру в жены... «Обручальные кольца, — подумал Кларк. — И ее титул, полученный через брак».

— Возможно, — негромко сказал он.

Кларк чувствовал, как в глазах нарастает напряженный жар, а пальцы крепче сжимаются на деревянной панели. Он не хотел в это верить. Он не мог поверить, что его собственная память — может быть, у него был отец, были другие друзья и другие боевые товарищи, другие важные люди... 

В два раза больше важных людей — так почему он не может их вспомнить?

— Кларк, — позвал Брюс.

Может быть, Брюс... — Кларк качнул головой и зажмурился, стараясь отогнать некстати мелькнувшую мысль: кем был для него Брюс? 

— Извини, — сказал он после секундной паузы. — Это слегка...

— Я понимаю, — Кларк слышал, как Брюс кивнул: его шейные позвонки чуть слышно хрустнули. — В это сложно поверить. Нужна... проверка.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он, открывая глаза. — Искать другие несовпадения? Их может быть масса.

— Еще два или три случая, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Ты должен знать: один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность.

«Значит, нужно искать дальше», — подумал Кларк. Брюс был прав, в определенном смысле. Для того чтобы что-то предпринимать, нужно быть четко уверенным в своей цели, а единственный случай действительно слишком легко списать на совпадение.

Конечно, ему поверят, если он попросит помощи — вся Лига.

Но если они с Брюсом ошибаются, он себе этого не простит.

— Есть идеи, с чего начать? — спросил Кларк.

Брюс кивнул.

  
7

Итак, Брюс был Брюсом Уэйном, мультимиллиардером и владельцем «Уэйн Индастриз» — о которой Кларк, разумеется, никогда не слышал. И, разумеется, не нашел никакой информации.

По крайней мере, при поверхностном поиске: Кларк бросил задумчивый взгляд на свои заметки и слегка поджал губы. Бизнес никогда не был его областью — порой расследования требовали определенных знаний, но здесь он больше полагался на консультации специалистов. Боба Харли, если речь шла об очередной статье для «Плэнет». Оливера, если дело касалось борьбы с преступностью.

Кларк вздохнул и захлопнул блокнот.

Обычно в заметках не было необходимости — криптонская память, так или иначе, близка к абсолютной, — но сейчас это помогало привести мысли в порядок. По крайней мере, он понимал, что делать дальше. Кларк потянулся к телефону, но, бросив взгляд на часы, остановил сам себя.

Половина девятого. Рабочий день мистера Куина уже закончен, но для Зеленой Стрелы еще рановато. Неплохой шанс застать Оливера дома. Поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз — Кларк поднялся, забрал со спинки стула пиджак и направился к лифту.

Возле дома Оливера он был через десять минут, пять из которых ушло на объяснения со службой безопасности — пара бравых ребят, поставленных у ворот особняка, проявили похвальную дотошность при проверке его документов и вещей. Кларк едва успел отобрать у них блокнот, с виноватой улыбкой заявив:

— Конфиденциальные материалы.

Охранники переглянулись, но, в конце концов, пропустили его — Кларк прошел по знакомой дорожке, толкнул тяжелые двери, мимоходом удивляясь отсутствию дворецкого, медленно поднялся по лестнице.

Оливер ждал его в кабинете, хмурый и слегка взъерошенный.

— Что тебя привело?.. — коротко поинтересовался он.

Кларк протянул ему блокнот, открытый на нужной странице, и поинтересовался:

— Ничего об этом не знаешь?

С полминуты Оливер молчал, медленно листая страницы, а потом вздохнул и поднял голову:

— Уэйн, — произнес он, откладывая блокнот в сторону. — Что-то знакомое.

Кларку показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар. Время как будто замедлилось, но не так, как при переходе на сверхскорость: Кларк видел и чувствовал все с обычной ясностью, но осмыслял с трудом.

Знакомое и существующее, или знакомое потому, что в исходном мире Оливер и Брюс знали друг друга?

Оливер открыл ноутбук, пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре и с недоумением посмотрел в монитор. Слегка шевельнул губами — Кларк расслышал тихое ругательство, — оттянул от шеи ворот водолазки, задумчиво тронул подбородок.

— Никакой информации. Пустота, — сказал он наконец.

— Что, — Кларк слышал свой голос как будто со стороны, — совсем ничего? Ничего... странного?

Оливер бросил на него короткий взгляд и слегка ухмыльнулся, как будто спрашивая: что-то важное? «Да», — подумал Кларк, стискивая зубы, чтобы не сказать об этом вслух.

— Если это тебя утешит, — сказал Оливер после короткой паузы, — что-то могло быть. Положение дел на рынке наводит меня на мысль, что еще месяца полтора назад мы имели дело с корпорацией масштабов «ЛексКорп». Судя по описанию, — он постучал пальцами по блокноту Кларка, — это могла быть «Уэйн Индастриз». Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? 

Кларк уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Не сейчас», — но его прервали: дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, и в кабинет заглянул ребенок.

Девочка лет пяти.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть дочь, — заметил Кларк.

— Скорее внучка, — ухмыльнулся Оливер, не поднимая взгляда.

Кларк снова посмотрел на девочку. Сложно было представить кого-то менее похожего на Оливера — его дочь навряд ли была бы настолько смуглой и темноволосой. Десять поколений Куинов были блондинами, в конце концов — Кларк вспомнил портретную галерею на первом этаже и подавил неуместную ухмылку.

Что-то было неправильным.

Внучка.

«Внучка», — мысленно повторил Кларк, чувствуя, как сжимаются кулаки.

— Кто ее родители?

Оливер поднял взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Глаза у него были холодными и пустыми, и Кларк, бросив взгляд на девочку, истуканом застывшую возле дверей, подумал: стоит прекратить.

Нет. Не стоит.

— Кто ее родители, Оливер? Родители твоей внучки.

Ему показалось, что что-то вспыхнуло. Или треснуло. Или просто сломалось. Оливер моргнул, посмотрел на девочку, и, сердито дернув кончик бороды, сказал:

— Лиан. Я спущусь через десять минут, — девочка вскинула голову, упрямо и почему-то знакомо, и Оливер со вздохом пообещал: — И все объясню, — когда дверь закрылась, он добавил, будто в пустоту: — Если мне самому объяснят.

На Кларка он старался не смотреть.

— Кто? — тихо повторил Кларк, и Оливер, спрятав лицо в ладонях, ответил:

— Не помню. Мой сын?

«Как можно забыть собственного ребенка?» — подумал Кларк. Мысль дошла как будто издалека, приправленная изрядной долей горечи и сомнения: если Мера забыла своего мужа, если он сам забыл Брюса.

8

На этот раз комната больше напоминала кабинет на Сторожевой Башне. Многочисленные мониторы, кружка с кофе, даже порядок разложенных на рабочем столе бумаг — все показалось Кларку странно знакомым. Как будто он видел эту картину много раз: Брюс дремлет, сидя в кресле, капюшон костюма откинут на плечи, голова слегка запрокинута, застежки нагрудника едва заметно ослаблены.

Конечно, Кларк видел такой Бэтгерл, но это... это чувствовалось совершенно иначе. Бэтгерл и Бэтмен определенно были разными людьми. Не похожими ни внутренне, ни внешне — Кларк против воли задержал взгляд на лице Брюса, не то запоминая, не то вспоминая: загорелая гладкая кожа, жестко очерченный подбородок, узкие губы, уголки которых были слегка опущены, тонкий нос, темные ресницы.

Он был интересным мужчиной. 

Кларк мотнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль, как будто чужую и слегка нелепую. Он был знаком с ним не больше месяца, в конце концов — если, конечно, несколько странных снов можно назвать знакомством, — и было бы глупо начать что-то к нему испытывать. 

Кларк тихо выдохнул, присел на край стола и осторожно потянулся к Брюсу. На секунду он заколебался — должно быть, Брюс по-настоящему вымотался, если уснул даже во сне, так стоит ли его будить? Будь они в реальном мире, Кларк не стал бы раздумывать. Брюса можно было бы перенести в комнату отдыха или в медицинский блок, или в одну из кают — но сон не предусматривал такой возможности.

Кларк вздохнул и опустил руку, и в этот момент Брюс слегка пошевелился. Край его плаща дрогнул, пальцы сжались на подлокотнике кресла, на шее дернулся кадык. Кларк прислушался: сердцебиение ускорено, хриплое дыхание звучит тяжело и надломленно, и где-то за ним, в его ритме, в сочетании долгих выдохов и коротких вдохов — где-то за ними звучал страх.

— Брюс? — позвал он.

За секунду до того, как тот открыл глаза, Кларк расслышал имя — «Тим», — и короткое, резкое: «Нет!»

Глаза Брюса были темными, как небо перед грозой. И, наверное, могли бы метать молнии — Кларк слегка отодвинулся и поднял вверх обе ладони, глядя, как Брюс медленно расстегивает крепления перчаток. Кажется, это помогало ему успокоиться: дыхание выравнивалось, сердцебиение замедлялось.

Он очень хорошо контролировал свое тело — Кларк дождался, пока Брюс снова поднимет голову, и тихо уточнил: 

— Тим? 

По правде говоря, он не был уверен в том, что это хорошая идея. Но, может быть, это был шанс — шанс что-то узнать. К тому же Кларк помнил: кошмары, о которых ты кому-то рассказал, больше не возвращаются. 

Брюсу было бы полезно избавиться от парочки — если Кларк правильно оценивал его возраст и супергеройский опыт.

Брюс бросил на него короткий жесткий взгляд, потер шею — видимо, затекшую, — и потянулся к кружке кофе. Кларк отвернулся, пряча неуместную улыбку: в чем-то Брюс все же был совершенно предсказуем. Или, может быть, он просто хорошо его знал — когда-то давно.

— Мой сын, — негромко сказал Брюс. Опустевшая кружка тихо опустилась на стол. — Ему двенадцать лет, и он мечтает обо всей этой... — усталый взмах рукой Кларк скорее почувствовал, чем увидел. Брюс на секунду замолчал, потом коротко, раздраженно выдохнул и спросил: — Ты что-нибудь выяснил?

Кларк подумал секунду и сократил запланированный рассказ до трех предложений — Брюс выслушал его и привычно нахмурился, чуть отводя взгляд.

— Я нашел некого Джонатана Кента, — сказал он после короткой паузы. — Он умер два года назад. Ни жены, ни детей. Никаких признаков тебя, — Брюс взлохматил волосы на затылке, на секунду прикрыл глаза и спросил: — Наука или магия?

9

Гаргульи, удобно устроившиеся на крыше отеля, смотрели на него так же, как Брюс. Пристально, слегка насмешливо и как будто говоря: если ты попробуешь напасть, тебе несдобровать. Кларк, обычно не смущавшийся угроз, им почему-то верил — и Брюсу, и гаргульям.

И Бэтгерл, спрятавшейся под крылом одной из них.

Кларк запрокинул голову, поймал ее взгляд, слегка улыбнулся, и через секунду Бэтгерл стояла на земле, в полушаге от него: изящная, как статуэтка, и опасная, как стилет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она.

«Как всегда, — подумал Кларк. — Ни единого лишнего слова». Обычно их щедро добавлял Робин, но сегодня его не было: Кларк не слышал ни скрипа, ни шороха, ни звука дыхания. С учетом того, как редко эти двое расставались...

— Где Робин? — спросил он.

Бэтгерл бросила взгляд на поднимающееся солнце и наморщила нос:

— Ушел пораньше. Так что?..

— Нужно взять кое у кого интервью, — кивнул Кларк. — В лаборатории С.Т.А.Р.

— Значит, здесь только Кларк Кент?

— А ты видишь кого-то еще? — он улыбнулся и услышал ответный смешок.

И следом за ним — щелчок выпущенного троса.

— Удачи, — сказал он в светлый утренний сумрак.

Сумрак не ответил. Впрочем, Кларк и не ожидал. До встречи с професором Стоуном, специалистом по инопланетным технологиям, оставалось еще около часа, и Кларк решил, что вполне дойдет до лабораторий пешком. Так и получилось — к кабинету профессора он подошел за пять минут до назначенного времени. И, кажется, стал невольным свидетелем другой его встречи: сквозь щель между приоткрытой дверью и косяком было хорошо видно, как поднимается, собирая со стола какие-то бумаги, невысокая рыжеволосая женщина в полицейской форме.

— Благодарю за содействие, — сказала она. — Профессор Стоун, профессор Гамильтон.

Женщина кивком попрощалась с обоими и повернулась к двери. Кларк отступил на шаг, пропуская ее и отмечая краем сознания: шампунь с запахом хвои, упаковка мятной жвачки в кармане широких брюк, едва уловимые химические нотки — дезодорант или что-то в этом духе. 

— До встречи, офицер Гордон, — сказал ей в спину профессор Стоун.

Уже на пороге женщина обернулась и слегка улыбнулась. Ее лицо показалось Кларку смутно знакомым, но думать, пожалуй, следовало не об этом: профессор Стоун посмотрел на него, задержал взгляд на заранее приготовленном блокноте и со вздохом кивнул.

— Мистер Кент, верно? — уточнил он. — Я помню, вы хотели поговорить о теории параллельных миров, которую я разрабатывал с коллегой... 

Он запнулся. На какую-то долю секунды — человек, должно быть, не успел бы заметить, — его глаза стали пустыми и совсем бессмысленными, а потом веки медленно опустились. Пальцы скользнули по дужке очков к виску и профессор, слегка помассировав его, повторил:

— С коллегой.

Кларк сделал пометку в блокноте: еще одна ниточка, ведущая, скорее всего, в ту же загадочную пустоту, — и кивнул:

— Верно. На каком этапе находятся исследования? С учетом влияния неземных цивилизаций, могут ли параллельные миры стать частью нашей жизни в ближайшие... пять лет? десять?

— В ближайшие пятьдесят не хотите?

Улыбка у профессора Стоуна была усталой и слегка снисходительной, но очень приятной, и Кларк подумал: видимо, он привык преподавать. Стоило еще до визита в исследовательский центр уточнить этот вопрос, но он ограничился списком публикаций и поверхностными биографическими данными. 

В следующий раз такой просчет может оказаться фатальным.

Иногда Кларку казалось, что ему жизненно необходим напарник. Кто-то более внимательный, более гибкий, более готовый к удару — кто-то, похожий на Бэтгерл. Или, может быть, на Брюса: с ним трудно договориться, конечно, но результат оправдал бы все усилия.

Задавать наводящие вопросы почти не приходилось — профессор Стоун говорил ясно и охотно, лишь время от времени прерываясь, чтобы сделать глоток воды или бросить взгляд на занятого разбором бумаг коллегу: тот коротко поднимал голову, слегка улыбался в ответ и вновь погружался в чтение.

— Благодарю, — наконец сказал Кларк. — Этого хватит. Я пришлю вам статью завтра вечером.

— Не стоит, мистер Кент, — профессор Стоун снял очки и положил их на стол. — Не думаю, что вы исказите информацию сильнее, чем это обычно делают СМИ.

10

Брюс появился в его комнате неожиданно — соткался из воздуха прямо в кресле, медленно повернул голову, как будто продолжая начатое движение, и замер, глядя на Кларка.

— Привет, — Кларк неловко улыбнулся, отводя взгляд и натягивая покрывало повыше.

Брюс был в костюме. Он сам... — Кларк почувствовал, что заливается краской. 

С тех пор, как ему начал сниться Брюс, он завел привычку спать в пижаме, но сегодняшний день был не слишком удачным: вещи, залитые утренним кофе, оказались в баке с грязным бельем, а он лег в одних трусах, искренне надеясь, что этой ночью обойдется без гостей.

«Не повезло», — подумал Кларк. Причину неуместного стеснения он не мог объяснить даже самому себе, но, скорее всего, дело было в том, что это Брюс.

Просто Брюс.

В костюме.

Кларк мотнул головой, отвел со лба волосы и спросил:

— Собираешься куда-то?

Брюс моргнул, как будто отвлекаясь от какой-то важной мысли, и опустил взгляд, осматривая собственный костюм. 

— Прием у Вероники Вриланд, — он задумчиво тронул ткань галстука.— Мы старые друзья, и я не могу проигнорировать ее приглашение.

— Ты заснул во время сборов, — с легким осуждением заметил Кларк.

Конечно, Брюс был взрослым разумным человеком, и откровенно осуждать его было бы... невежливо, но Кларк не мог отделаться от темного, почти злого гула, возникающего в груди от мысли, что Брюс — обычный человек, не наделенный неуязвимостью или быстрой регенерацией, — так наплевательски относится к своему самочувствию.

Он часто думал об Оливере и о Бэтгерл — о рисках, которые они на себя брали, — но это было чем-то совершенно другим. Он волновался за Брюса так, как будто имел на это право — право, обусловленное близостью, превышающей товарищеские или даже дружеские отношения.

Кларк чуть слышно вздохнул и потер глаза.

— В машине, — сказал Брюс, поднимаясь с кресла и слегка потягиваясь. — Меня разбудят.

— Тим? — уточнил Кларк. — Или твой дворецкий?

Брюс замер на середине движения.

— Не помню, чтобы я рассказывал тебе... о дворецком.

Кларк нахмурился. Слова о дворецком сорвались с языка сами, но теперь он мог поклясться, что думал о вполне определенном человеке. Он не мог вспомнить ни лица, ни имени — оно начиналось на «П» или вроде того? — но почему-то был уверен в его существовании. 

— Ты сказал это потому, что у твоего... друга есть дворецкий, а я все еще кажусь тебе похожим, или потому, что что-то вспомнил? — Брюс смотрел на него внимательно и, как показалось Кларку, слегка напряженно.

Он помедлил, прежде чем ответить:

— Скорее второе. Мне просто пришло в голову... Довольно пожилой мужчина с английским акцентом, он помогает тебе во всем?

— Верно, — уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

Когда Брюс начал таять — просыпаться, — Кларк все еще думал об этой улыбке.

Только пару секунд спустя он вспомнил, что они так и не обсудили дела.

11

На первый взгляд, лаборатория Затанны напоминала гримерку: пузырьки и коробочки на высоком столике, несколько вешалок, массивный деревянный шкаф, зеркало. Подозрительно знакомое зеркало — Кларк поймал взгляд своего отражения и короткую улыбку Затанны и перевел взгляд на заваленный книгами письменный стол.

— Я знала, что ты придешь, — тихо сказала Затанна, не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Магия? — Кларк улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Логика. Я не хотела говорить, пока мы не разберемся окончательно, — Затанна тронула кончиками пальцев раму зеркала, — но вы были правы. Ты, Мера, Картер, — она коротко, слегка виновато вздохнула. — Это не просто сны.

— Вы? — переспросил Кларк.

— Да, — Затанна погладила изгиб рамы. — Я тоже видела их. Человека. Демона, — она потянулась поправить волосы, но остановилась на середине движения. — Впрочем, не думаю, что тебе это интересно. 

Это было интересно, особенно в том, что касалось демона — к ним Кларк привык относиться с недоверием, — но Затанна выглядела не расположенной к откровенности. Может, кто-то другой смог бы разговорить ее без лишней неловкости, но он не знал, как это сделать.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Кларк вместо этого.

Затанна бросила на него задумчивый взгляд, снова покосилась на зеркало — она будто видела кого-то в его глубине. Кларк вспомнил, как сам заметил тень чужого отражения в темном, как предштормовое море, стекле, и подумал: она видит.

Человека. Демона.

— Возможно, — медленно кивнула Затанна. — Я предпочла бы кого-то более устойчивого к магии, но...

— Я справился с Зеркалом, — Кларк слегка пожал плечами. — Не всякая магия причиняет мне вред.

— Если ты уверен... — Затанна пожала плечами.

Она не выглядела особенно уверенной. Скорее просто не готовой спорить — Кларк подавил вздох и постарался улыбнуться как можно искреннее.

— Я сделаю все, что нужно. Просто скажи, в чем проблема.

Затанна слегка запрокинула голову — гладкие локоны, черные, как сама ночь, плавно стекли по спине, — коротко рассмеялась, и Кларк почувствовал укол странного, неправильного чувства, чем-то похожего на ревность. Ту, которую он испытывал, когда Лана улыбалась Лексу, или когда Лоис, насмешничая, протягивала руку очередному восторженному почитателю.

Он давно отпустил их обеих, но смутное, глухое, собственническое чувство отложилось в памяти, кажется, навсегда.

Кларк нервным жестом потянулся к переносице, на секунду забыв, что очков нет.

— Проблема в том, — сказала наконец Затанна, — что мы сами не знаем, что нужно. Все выглядит так, будто какой-то волшебник решил порвать... важные для каждого из нас узы. Важнейшие, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — она замолчала, снова посмотрела на зеркало и знакомым, одновременно кокетливым и нервным жестом поправила прядь волос. — Возникновение двух миров стало просто побочным эффектом. Теоретически, если замкнуть связи, проблема должна решиться.

— Но? — спросил Кларк. И добавил, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Затанны: — Судя по всему, есть какое-то «но».

— Нужно работать... — она сделала неопределенный жест рукой и прикусила губу, как будто подыскивая слова. — С двух сторон, скажем так. Мы оба знаем несколько артефактов, которые позволят выполнить заклинание, но...

— Это должны быть одинаковые артефакты?

Затанна кивнула, накрутила на палец темный локон и, перегнувшись через письменный стол, открыла один из ящиков. Нашла в нем что-то — кажется, на ощупь, — и протянула Кларку.

Это был лист бумаги. Список, написанный плавным и четким почерком — Кларк пробежал по нему глазами, запоминая замысловатые названия.

— Мы знаем местоположение некоторых, — Затанна встала, сделала шаг к нему и, пристроившись у его локтя, указала на примечания, сделанные красными чернилами. — Джейсон полагает, что вам будет проще достать их. Тебе и... Брюсу.

12

Перед тем как ложиться, Кларк перенес в спальню письменный стол и теперь, стоя в шаге от него, наблюдал за Брюсом, старательно переносящим данные из списков в сводную таблицу. Судя по тому, что у него получалось, волшебник, обеспечивший их этой головной болью, был крайне продуманным типом — артефакты, которые легко было достать в одном мире, оказывались безнадежно потерянными или, по крайней мере, труднодоступными в другом.

Кларк тяжело вздохнул, и в этот момент Брюс, заполнив последнюю строчку, выпрямился, медленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая карандашом по нижней, чистой части листа.

— Посмотри, — сказал он, слабо качнув головой.

«Я и так вижу», — подумал Кларк, но все же подошел ближе, оперся обеими руками о край столешницы и еще раз пробежал глазами по строчкам таблицы.

— Глобус, — сказал он через несколько секунд. — Лучшее соотношение практической полезности и доступности для обеих сторон.

Брюс задумчиво кивнул. Кончик карандаша ткнулся в нужную строчку, жирной линией подчеркивая: «Музей Готэм-сити», «Частная коллекция Руперта Торна».

— Музей, — задумчиво проговорил Брюс. — Есть идеи?

Кларк пожал плечами в ответ. Предлагая остановиться на Глобусе, он не слишком задумывался о том, как будет действовать дальше — еще пару недель назад он мог бы просто попросить директора музея об одолжении, лично или через Бэтгерл, но после охоты за наемниками Лютора, обнаружившего в одном из экспонатов криптонит, это было не лучшей идеей.

Охота стоила музею около трех миллионов, и «Фонд Сторожевой Башни» — Оливер, проще говоря, — успел возместить только половину суммы.

— Навряд ли мне позволят просто взять его, — признался Кларк.

Секунду Брюс смотрел на него, а затем опустил взгляд, снова обводя карандашом название музея.

— Ты будешь должен мне историю, — сказал он с легким, едва уловимым любопытством в голосе. И тут же добавил, переводя тему: — В твоей Лиге есть кто-нибудь, работающий в этой сфере?

Кларк поспешно перебрал в памяти гражданские профессии ближайших знакомых: королева Ипполита время от времени спонсировала выставки — связанные с Древней Грецией или с ролью женщин в истории, по большей части, — Оливер вкладывал средства в мастерские реставраторов, Хелена набирала известность как специалист-искусствовед, но...

— Картер курирует музей в Мидвей-сити, например, — наконец определился он.

— Отлично, — Брюс кивнул, прокрутив в пальцах карандаш. — Он сможет организовать официальный запрос?

— Насколько я знаю, музей Мидвей достаточно мал, — Кларк слегка нахмурился. — Не уверен, что на его запрос вообще ответят.

— Здесь на сцену выходишь ты, — карандаш остановился в полудюйме от его груди. — Договорись с Бэтгерл или с... Зеленой Стрелой, — Брюс чуть заметно поморщился, — или с кем-то еще. Вместе вы скорее добьетесь успеха. 

— А что собираешься делать ты? — спросил Кларк после короткой паузы. 

— Я попытаюсь купить этот Глобус, — ответил Брюс, вновь опуская взгляд на таблицу. — А если это не сработает... — уголки его губ тронула уже знакомая тень улыбки. — Я организую ограбление.

  
13

Кларк следил, как сотрудники музея выгружают из неприметного серого грузовичка ящики с новыми экспонатами, и не мог отделаться от смутного предчувствия неприятностей. Последние четыре дня пролетели как одна секунда: Затанна, не отрываясь от Зеркала, производила какие-то расчеты, Картер заполнял бесконечные документы — желание укрепить легенду о выставке сыграло с ним злую шутку, — а сам Кларк, кажется, успел натереть на языке мозоль, повторяя перед различными начальниками музеев и владельцами галерей одни и те же слова.

Лига Справедливости участвует в организации мероприятия и обеспечении его безопасности. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ни один экспонат не пострадал. Да, мы понимаем ваши опасения, да, мы согласны обсудить сумму залога, да, конечно, я оставлю автограф для вашего ребенка.

Для вашего мужа, для бабушки, хоть для вашей собаки.

Возможно, он немного завидовал Брюсу, который мог обойтись ограблением. От этой мысли Кларк невольно усмехнулся и, склоняя голову к плечу, прислушался к шумящему внизу городу: тормозящая на светофоре машина, низкий бархатистый смешок, мурчание большой кошки и смутный, таинственный отзвук.

Магия порой играла странные шутки с его восприятием. 

«Магия», — мысленно повторил он, машинально сжимая кулаки. Грузчики вышли из здания музея, зашумел мотор грузовичка, Картер, остановившийся на ступенях крыльца, прикрыл глаза и поднес огонек зажигалки к зажатой в зубах сигарете. У его тени были крылья — на долю секунды Кларк замер, не веря собственным глазам, а затем, медленно отводя взгляд, увидел в тени кустов ярко-зеленый отблеск.

Время замедлилось. Кларк четко видел, как Картер запоздало поднимает голову, машинально стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты, как существо — то самое, с которым они столкнулись в Готэме, — гибко изворачивается в прыжке, как по темным когтям, нацеленным Картеру между лопаток, скользит темно-красный блик.

Кларк оттолкнул Картера раньше, чем пепел упал на землю, и когти существа вонзились в его плечо. Руку пронзило жаром до самой кисти, существо удивленно взвизгнуло и махнуло второй лапой, пытаясь достать его горло: Кларк перехватил узкое запястье и с усилием отвел... лапу, руку?

Существо заорало, глубже вонзая когти в его плечо и стискивая коленями бока. Кларк встряхнулся, стараясь сбросить его, сделал шаг назад, краем глаза косясь в сторону Картера: булава в его руках уже шипела крошечными разрядами молний, — и Кларк слегка сдвинулся, подставляя существо под удар.

От удара существо обмякло, напоследок тихо и тревожно мурлыкнув. Когти выскользнули из раны, хлюпнула кровь, накатила слабость. Кларк положил ладонь на холодную каменную стену и заметил, что его пальцы дрожат. 

Раны не затягивались — существо, похоже, и правда было магическим, — и Картер, быстро осмотрев их, выругался и исчез в здании музея. Вернулся он через минуту, сжимая в руках сложенное вчетверо полотенце, пахнущее каким-то средством из тех, которые он чувствовал на детской площадке возле своего дома.

Матери обрабатывали своим детям разбитые колени — дезинфицирующим, кровеостанавливающим?

Кларк благодарно кивнул и, отцепившись от стены, прижал полотенце к плечу. Собственная кожа казалась ему обжигающе горячей.

— Ты заметил, что это самка? — Картер склонился над существом, и Кларк слегка усмехнулся в ответ: 

— Хочешь сказать, где-то здесь может бродить самец?

Картер бросил на него короткий пронзительный взгляд, и Кларк подумал: не страшно, если самец существа где-то здесь — гораздо страшнее, если он сейчас пытается выкрасть Глобус из дома Брюса.

14

На лбу Затанны выступили мелкие капли пота. Пальцы, сжимающие волшебную палочку, слегка подрагивали. Из небрежно скрученного пучка волос норовили выскользнуть пропахшие грозой и магией пряди. Губы едва заметно шевелились, беззвучно повторяя слова заклинания. Взгляд упирался в Зеркало.

Время текло медленно — казалось, единственным предметом, работающим по-прежнему, остался Глобус, ни на секунду не замедляющий своего вращения. Поднявшаяся над ним паутинка магических нитей пульсировала, как живое сердце, и окрашивалась золотом там, где к ней прикасалась палочка Затанны.

Сейчас, спустя несколько часов напряженной работы, за которой Кларк, увы, мог только наблюдать, бледных, оборванных нитей осталось не больше десятка: именно их Затанна касалась, пытаясь поднять на поверхность и, кажется, привести к каким-то определенным точкам.

Кларк медленно выдохнул. Сжал и разжал кулаки, чувствуя, как стихшая было боль вновь расползается по напряженным мышцам, чуть повернул голову, глядя на остальных. Картер стоял возле книжного шкафа и время от времени шевелил распахнутыми крыльями, то приподнимая, то опуская их. Мера, устроившаяся за письменным столом, смотрела на снятое с пальца кольцо и что-то шептала на своем родном языке.

Кларк сцепил пальцы в замок и медленно выдохнул, стараясь не пускать в голову тяжелых мыслей.

Что будет, если это не сработает? Что будет, если Затанне или ее человеку-демону не хватит сил? Что будет, если Брюс исчезнет: Брюс, или супруг Меры, или тот — та? — кого видел в отражении Картер?

«Мы попытаемся снова», — подумал Кларк.

Резинка, стягивающая волосы Затанны, лопнула со звонким щелчком, и Кларк вскинул голову. Последние нити поднялись над Глобусом, сплетаясь с чем-то невидимым, поверхность Зеркала пошла рябью, а тело Затанны приподнялось в наэлектризованный воздух.

Она повторила заклинание в последний раз — вслух или, может быть, мысленно, но Кларк услышал его так ясно, будто голос Затанны жил в его голове.

Мир утратил резкость. Перед глазами помутнело. Странные, едва знакомые образы наливались краской: Кларк вспомнил отца, тепло его рук и смеющиеся глаза, вспомнил Диану, пахнущую лавандой и силой, вспомнил белые крылья Шайеры и ее светлые волосы, и испуганный взгляд Уолли — там, в кошмаре о застывшем мире, — вспомнил Красную Стрелу, сына Оливера.

И Брюса.

Конечно, Брюса.

Рао, сколько Брюса было в его настоящих воспоминаниях: их встречающиеся взгляды, общие улыбки, короткие прикосновения руки к руке, совместные схватки, дежурства и тренировки здесь, на Сторожевой Башне, короткие прогулки в чужих, незнакомых городах — как будто ненастоящие, украденные, — кровь на черном плаще и темный взгляд в те дни, когда Робин...

«Тим, — вспомнил Кларк. — Нет». 

Он тоже хотел сказать: «Нет», — но где-то вдалеке, на краю его восприятия, раздался обессиленный, счастливый смех Затанны.

Кларк моргнул, сосредотачиваясь. Лаборатория казалась неуловимо изменившейся и удивительно тесной. «Удивительно», — мысленно повторил Кларк, со странной насмешкой смакуя определение.

Он ждал этого. Ждал того, что магия Затанны сработает, но не мог представить, что увидит их всех в одном помещении: Меру, прижавшуюся к Артуру, Картера и Шайеру, завороженно любующихся друг на друга, одинаково вымотанных и одинаково радостных Затанну и Джейсона.

И Брюса — Брюс медленно поднял голову и сказал голосом Бэтмена:

— Я должен вернуться в Готэм.

15

— Я знал, что ты прилетишь, — сказал Брюс, когда Кларк приземлился на его балкон.

Кларк чуть пожал плечами в ответ. Прохладный готэмский ветер пах непогодой и прелыми осенними листьями. Кларк дышал медленно и неглубоко, стараясь не думать о том, что после слияния миров Готэм стал вдвое опаснее и темнее, а вместо этого глядя на Брюса — хмурая складка между бровей, усталый взгляд, напряженная челюсть, покрытая короткой серой щетиной.

Он знал Брюса пять лет и одновременно всего полтора месяца, и держать в голове и то, и другое, было почти нереально. Он знал своего боевого товарища, напарника, друга. Он знал его усталым, насмешливым, разбитым. Знал его ум, решительность, храбрость — и человеческую уязвимость. 

— Да, — тихо сказал Кларк. — Я прилетел.

Он оперся на перила и посмотрел вниз. Ветви кустарников, подстриженных в форме зверей, трепал ветер. Мелкие желтоватые листья летели на землю, голые веточки слегка похрустывали, корни, поднявшиеся из просевшей почвы, кажется, мерзли.

— Прости, — сказал Брюс, — я...

Кларк повернулся к нему. Он представлял, что Брюс скажет. Что это глупо. Что это недопустимо. Что это будет мешать им обоим. Что полтора месяца странных видений ничего не значат — как и слова Затанны о важнейших связях, как и взгляды, которыми обменивались другие, как и истинное назначение Зеркала: показывать тех, о ком томится душа.

Он любил это в Брюсе. Любил и ненавидел.

Кларк почувствовал, как во рту пересыхает от горечи.

— Прости, — повторил Брюс.

И Кларк неожиданно подумал: к черту все это.

Может быть, пяти лет их совместной работы было мало. Может быть, полутора месяцев в разных мирах было мало. Может быть, он ошибался, и магия Клэриона, мальчика-волшебника, ошибалась, разрывая их связь, и магия Зеркала ошибалась, показывая их друг другу. 

Может быть, у них ничего не получится.

«Я не прощу себе, если не попробую», — подумал Кларк.

Брюс был так близко. 

Брюс пах кофе и немного кровью — Кларк сделал шаг вперед, прижался губами к его губам и закрыл глаза.

Он знал, что у них должно получиться.


End file.
